Revenge
by D'Onofrio-fan
Summary: Can Finch and his team protect Goren and Eames and find out who is seeking revenge on them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these charactors, nor do I profit from my stories.

Revenge.

Chapter One.

Somewhere in Manhattan.

John walked into the derelict library, as always Bear rushed to him to greet him. Harald looked up from his screen.

'We have two numbers'

John walked up behind him and took a look at the two pictures on the screen. A middle aged man and a petit woman with dark blond hair.

' Do we have any ID's on them?'

Harold nodded and answered John.

' Yes. A retired Detective and a Lieutenant from Homeland Security.'

Harold ran his program and hacked the system to get more details to their histories.

' Well this is interesting... It would appear that they were both partners at the NYPD's Major Case squad. Let me introduce you to your next assignment John. This is Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames, formerly New York's finest. Now we have to find out who is out to kill them both.'

T.B.C...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters or profit from them.

Revenge.

Chapter Two.

Homeland Security NYC.

Fusco waited outside the Homeland Security building in NY.

He had received a phone call from John. As he had worked with Alexandra Eames in Vice, they had assigned him to make contact with her and subsequently to shadow her.

He stood by a coffee vendor. He remembered that she consumed lots of it during the stings that they had worked on together in Vice. He was counting on the fact that Government coffee was disgusting in all of the offices, and that she would come outside to get her coffee, so that he could 'accidentally' bump into her.

After an hour of waiting he finally saw her exit the building and as casually as was possible he ordered himself a coffee. When he knew that she was behind him he turned and bumped into her and spilt some of the coffee over his fingers. He hoped his acting wasn't so bad that she would see through this ruse.

" Shit!" He took the cup into his other hand and started to blow on his burnt fingers. When he looked at her he could see that she had recognized him.

"Lionel. Is that you?" Alex looked at him and smiled. " I guess somethings never change huh Fusco."

Alex watched as recognition dawned on his face.

"Eames right? It's been awhile. Name your poison it's on me. Least I can do as I nearly soaked you with my coffee. She accepted the offer and they sat down on a nearby bench.

Forest Hills NY.

Reese finished his phone call with Fusco and continued searching Eames's apartment. He had already used Finch's little toy and downloaded all of her emails from her laptop.

He heard movement outside the apartment door and went into cover. Somebody was picking the door's lock.

"John. Are you still here?"

With relief he reholstered his weapon. He knew who the intruder was.

"You know it would have been healthier if you had let me know that you were on your way over Shaw. I nearly shot you!"

Shaw flashed him a condescending look.

" I checked Goren's apartment. By the layers of dust I would say that he hasn't lived there for quite awhile. I think he will totally frustrate Finch as there was no evidence of any computers, just a hell of a lot of books. Maybe he has run up too many late return fines with the New York library and they have placed a hit on him."

John looked at her an shook his head. "You know what Shaw. Humour is not your strong point. Did you find any clue as to where he is right now?"

Shaw flashed him a smile, that reminded him of a shark's grin.

"You owe me John! I had to use my charms and flirt with his landlord. All he knows is that Goren is somewhere in Maine and that a buddy of his, called Lewis, is picking up his mail for him in his gave me this guys cell number so I will trace him and try to find out where his buddy is right now."

Without a farewell Shaw turned and left the apartment. John shook his head and wondered how much it must have scared Goren's landlord that she had flirted with him.

Somewhere in Manhattan.

As soon as Fusco had paired his cell to Alex Eames cell, Harald started to look at all her text messages and calls. He was relieved when he saw a text that Goren had sent Eames with his current address. It was proving very difficult to find this man. He quickly told Shaw that she no longer needed to get in contact with this friend of Gorens. He was glad that he called her off as he dreaded to think of which methods of torture she may have used to get information out of him.

Not long after he had texted the address to his associates, he received a rather frantic call from Fusco.

Fusco told him that he had a call from HR's Simmons. He had been ordered to this exact address to help one of their guys to make a body disappear.

It was good to know who was after Goren and Eames but it left them with little time to intercede. He told Fusco to meet John at the heliport. He would arrange transport for them once they arrived in Maine. He could only hope that they would arrive in time.

Once he had that all settled he arranged for Shaw to protect Lt. Eames.

Boothbay Harbor Maine.

They reached the cabin in record time. John had leapt from the car and ran round the back of the property. There were two cars with NY tags out the front of the cabin.

As soon as he had parked and climbed out of his car, Fusco heard a commotion from inside the cabin. Three gunshots rung out and Lionel raced into the building. He saw John still holding a smoking gun and two men laying on the floor in a pool of blood. He recognized one of them...

It was Goren!

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I profit from them.

Revenge.

Chapter Three.

Forest Hills NY.

It had been a long long day. Alex threw her keys on her table and locked her gun in the safe. She walked into her kitchen and started boiling some water, she wanted a cup of tea and a long soak in her tub.

As she filled the cup with hot water, she remembered back to meeting Fusco earlier. It had been good to see him again. It made her realize how long it had been since she last spoke to Bobby so she picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial #1.

Just as she was about to end the call someone answered, but it wasn't Bobby. "Hello, to whom am I talking to please?" She asked.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Caruthers. Are you a relative of Robert Goren?"

Alex started feeling lightheaded, she sensed something bad had happened.

"Detective, I'm Lt. Alexandra Eames. Robert Goren is my former partner from the NYPD. I am also his medical proxy. What has happened? Why hasn't he answered his Cell?"

"Ma'am I cannot divulge any information until your identity has been verified. All I can tell you is we are at a crime scene and we would greatly appreciate it if you could make your way over here as soon as is possible."

Det. Caruthers confirmed that the crime scene was at the cabin where Bobby had been staying and hung up. She rushed to her hallway and threw her coat on and grabbed her keys, badge and gun from the safe. As she tore open her front door she was shocked to find her way blocked by a woman who was pointing a gun at her.

Fusco's instincts kicked in when he saw the two bodies on the floor. He looked at John who was feeling for a pulse on the stranger and watched him shake his head. He hoped that there was something they could do for Goren and he felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief. There was a pulse , however, a very weak one. Goren had lost a lot of blood and if he didn't staunch the flow they were going to lose him. John had run outside and brought him a first aid kit from the trunk of their car. So he started to apply bandages to help stop the bleeding. Whilst he was tending to Goren he saw that John was dragging the strangers body outside to dump in the strangers car trunk. When he returned Fusco had just finished with his first aid on Goren. They had to get out of here as the neighbors had definitely heard the shots and the last thing they needed was having to explain their presence at this crime scene.

John helped him to carry Goren to their car and carefully laid him on its back seat. Then he ran to the other car and lead the way off of the property and Fusco followed him. Not a moment too soon as they heard the police sirens. They would have to get rid of the body and quickly before they got back to the helicopter.

John decided to let the car roll off of a nearby cliff into the ocean. They didn't have the time to dispose of it properly. They needed to get Goren back to the city into medical care before he bled out.

Once John climbed into the car with Fusco he contacted Harold and filled him in on what had happened and to arrange for him to get the Doctor so that he could help Goren once they got there.

Somewhere in Manhattan.

It was touch and go by the time they had brought Goren to their HQ. Although the bullet had hit him in the right side of his chest, just under his shoulder, he had lost a lot of blood and that was now causing complications. The Dr had removed the bullet and so far he had received 4 units of blood. He had sent John to obtain more blood. It was going to be a long night.

Now that they knew from where the threat came, he had instructed Shaw to bring Lt. Eames to the HQ by whatever force necessary. He just prayed that Shaw didn't shoot her in the leg.

He heard Bear growl and turned to see Shaw leading a blindfolded Lt. Eames into the library.

Alex had no idea where she was being led to. The woman with the gun had taken her firearm and cuffed her. She assumed that they had now reached their destination. She was frantic with worry about Bobby. She was now in some kind of a building she could hear a beeping sound and it smelt like anti-septic.

Harold removed her blindfold.

"Lt. Eames I apologize for the extreme measures. Our actions were completely justified. There seems to be a contract out on you and your ex partner from Major case."

He watched the blood drain from her face.

"Bobby" she whispered. Det. Caruthers had told her about the crime scene at the cabin where Bobby was staying. She suddenly couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Had she lost him?

"Lt. Eames. My associates managed to get Mr. Goren away from the cabin. He has however been seriously wounded and we are doing all we can to save him." He gestured behind Alex towards the next room where Bobby lay in the hospital bed.

At the precise moment when Alex turned and saw Bobby, the heart monitor's alarm went off and showed that he had just flat-lined. Alex rushed towards where he lay.

"Bobby!"

T.B.C...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from them.

Revenge.

Chapter 4.

8th Precinct

Fusco parked his car. He was beyond exhausted and still had a full day at work ahead of him. Just as he wondered if he could manage to squeeze in a few hours of sleep in the crib he noticed that he had company. It was Simmons.

Fusco waited until Simmons climbed into his cars passenger seat. This was not a conversation he wanted to hold outside.

Simmons was fuming. "What the hell happened out there Fusco? Why haven't you answered my damn calls? Did you two clowns carry out HR's orders?"

Fusco was annoyed as hell himself. " Who was that clown you sent down there to kill Goren anyhow. Cos he royally screwed it up!"

Simmons looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about, what happened? All I heard from my guy working the scene is that they found signs of a struggle and lots of blood. I'm waiting on the results of the DNA. Where the hell is Copa? I haven't heard from him yet either!"

"Your guy Copa, fucked up. Did you tell him to beat Goren to death? Cos he failed. Goren put a slug in his chest and damn near put one in mine too if Copa hadn't a gotten a shot off. They are both dead and at the bottom of a cliff in Copa's car trunk. I never got the chance to clean the crime scene properly. All I could do was get rid of the bodies. Nearly got caught, you owe me big time Simmons!"

Simmons reached into his jacket and handed Fusco a envelope.

" We have another problem I want you to solve." He showed Fusco a picture. He recognized Alex Eames.

" What on earth did they do. Did they let HR down?"

Simmons shook his head. " No we are getting paid to get rid of them. One of our guys that they both put away. Which reminds me do you have a picture of Goren's body? Adair said he would pay us extra for pictures of their corpses."

"Yeah I took a pic. It is on my cell you will have to wait till I get it printed OK?"

Simmons nodded and started to exit Fusco's car. " Find Eames. Caruthers told me that he spoke to her and that she told him that she was on her way over to the cabin, but she never turned up. We are watching her apartment but she isn't there either. I got a sneaky feeling that the guy in the suit has something to do with her disappearing. There will be a big bonus for you."

Fusco watched him walk away.

"Yo Harold, you listen in on that?"

" I did indeed Lionel. Good work I will find out all I can about this Adair. Good work Detective."

As soon as he finished his call to Fusco, Harold contacted John.

" John, we have another number."

John finished pouring himself a cup of coffee. " OK, give me the name and address and I will get straight onto it."

Harold opened his screen. " Name I got is James Deakins address is 8058, 237Th St, Bellerose. NY 11427. The info I have on him is that he is a former Captain with the Major Case Squad. HR hasn't given the job to Fusco to take care of Deakins so keep your eyes open. Let me know if you will need Shaw to help you."

" Will do Finch am on my way."

Somewhere in Manhattan.

The first thing Bobby was aware of was pain it seemed to be everywhere. Then he remembered. Copa! They had fought until Copa had pulled out his gun and...

Alex became aware that Bobby was getting restless. Then all of a sudden he sat bolt upright and screamed "No... !"

She jumped up onto his bed and pulled him to her, supporting his body with hers.

"Bobby , Bobby it's OK you're safe. It's me it's Alex. You need to calm down you were shot."

The monitors were going crazy. She heard him say her name and then his body relaxed. She knew he had lost consciousness again.

Shaw ran over and helped her to lay him back down into his bed. She was relieved when she noticed that his heart rate and blood pressure was returning to normal.

He had kept them busy for quite awhile during the night and came very close to losing him. The doctor had given him 8 units of blood and they were finally able to stabilize him.

Alex sat herself back into the chair next to his bed and held his hand. She had missed him terribly since he had left the NYPD. This was the first time she had seen him in a year. She had somehow pictured their meeting again under much better circumstances than this though.

She took a good look at him sleeping on the bed. He had lost a lot of weight and he had let his hair grow. Unable to resist the temptation Alex ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls, and smiled when she heard him sigh and lean into her touch. He had let his beard grow. It felt soft against the palm of her hand. She allowed herself something else that she had always wanted to do. She ran her thumb over his full lips and smiled. They were so soft.

" I promise you one thing Bobby. We are going to get the son of a bitch that did this to you!"

She leaned over and kissed Bobby softly on the lips.

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and do not profit from them.

Revenge

Chapter 5.

James Deakins residence Queens NY.

John Reese had sat most of the day watching the house. There had been a lot of movement inside. All was quiet so far. Finch had contacted him to inform him that he had moved Goren & Eames to a safe house.

He was glad to hear that Goren had stabilized.

As far as he could see only Deakins appeared to be at home. His file said that he was married.

Movement caught his eye. A car had pulled up in an alleyway opposite the Deakins residence it contained two men dressed in black. Bingo! HR seemed to be making their move.

He watched as they both got out of their car and walked over to Deakins house. He followed them discreetly.

Just before they rang the doorbell he saw one of them placing a silencer onto the nuzzle of his gun. He had to intervene before Deakins opened the door.

He fired two shots to disable the two men and removed their weapons and tied them up. Then he rang the doorbell.

As soon as Deakins opened the door John pushed him back inside and closed the door.

" I have no time for lengthy explanations Mr Deakins. The two men at your door were sent to kill you. Adair has put a bounty on your head. It is my job to get you to a safe house. I would appreciate it if you would cooperate. They are serious sir they have already shot Goren. I will answer any questions when we are on our way to the safe house. Where is your wife?"

Things had moved so fast Deakins was given very little time to react. When he heard that Goren had been shot it had shocked him. He realized that this man was waiting for a answer.

"My wife is out of town visiting my daughter in San Francisco. I'm on my own." Deakins grabbed his coat and followed the stranger to his car. He recognized the two men in his doorway, they were cops!"

John wasted no time as soon as they were in his car he sped off. He was glad that he got Deakins and he was now safe.

"You said that Bobby was shot. How bad? Is he alive? Is his partner Eames safe?"

John smiled. During the rest of the drive to the safe house he filled Deakins in on everything that had transpired.

Safe house.

It had been a fast transfer and all had gone well. Harold had decided to move to the safe house too in order to coordinate the operation better.

Goren slept through the whole trip and Lt. Eames had been taking care of him. Sleep was a good thing his body was healing.

The doctor was pleased with his progress. He had brought more pain killers and antibiotics for him. He no longer needed oxygen.

He had work to do. He had to put a stop to these contracts and he needed to get in touch with Elias. So he called Carter and briefed her for her next chess game with him at Rikers.

Fusco arrived on time. HR had given him the task of eliminating Lt. Eames. So they had to stage a crime scene and take some convincing photos to fool them into thinking Eames was dead too.

Rikers Isolation unit.

The corrections officer walked up to cell 9 . "Stand back from the door!"

Adair moved to the back of the cell, and the officer entered and closed the door behind him. "I got that envelope for you from Simmons."

Adair snatched the envelope from him and took out the high gloss photo. He smiled when he saw Goren covered in blood and dead on the floor. Fusco had done well. "What about the others?" Adair was getting impatient.

The CO rolled his eyes. " Simmons said that he has his men looking for the other two. He will let you know as soon as he has them."

"You remind him I want the pictures, I want to see their dead worthless bodies you hear me?"

The CO took the photo back off of Adair. " Loud and clear. What do you want me to do with this photo?"

"I want you to give it to Stoates and tell him that if the Ten G's aren't on that account that I gave him he won't live to see the end of the week!"

The guard hesitated expectantly. Adair could hardly contain his anger.

"Your money will be handed to you tomorrow. Get the hell out of my cell!"

The guard smiled and after locking Adairs cell he walked over to Stoate's. He passed the envelope to him. Stoates snatched it from him and handed the guard an envelope with $5000.

As soon as the guard left he pulled out the high gloss photo and laid back on his bunk. He wanted to look at Goren's lifeless body until it became etched onto his eyeballs. He wouldn't be able to keep this picture he would have loved to have framed it and hang it on his cell wall to gloat at forever.

Alas that wasn't an option, with great regret he pulled out the lighter he had hidden under his mattress and set the photo on fire and watched it disintegrate. "Good riddance Rat you were worth the 15 grand!"

T.B.C...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or profit from them.

Revenge.

Chapter 6.

Safe House.

Alex changed into another tank top. She didn't want to ruin the top she was wearing. She had agreed to stage her death, so that it would buy them some time. It annoyed her to leave Bobby. He kept on slipping in and out of consciousness, and always woke highly agitated.

It was time to get this over with. She laid down on the floor and let Fusco pour the fake blood over her chest. It felt disgusting but it was necessary.

Faking a corpse would prove to be easy. She had seen a lot of gunshot victims in all the years she was a cop.

So she got into pose and let Fusco take his pictures.

Shaw had just finished taking Bobby's temperature. The thermometer read 101.5°F. She gave him another dose of antibiotics, she was pleased it hadn't risen since this morning. The medication seemed to be effective.

After she checked his IV fluids she picked up a washcloth out of the bowl of iced water and wrung the excess water out of it and proceeded to wipe the sweat off of his face and chest.

She was pretty pissed as she had wanted to shave the beard off of him. She had never liked facial hair. Eames had however, vehemently objected.

As she returned the wash cloth to the bowl she heard him groan. Great this was all she needed he was regaining consciousness and Eames wasn't here.

It was the pain that woke Bobby his chest felt like it was on fire. He didn't know where he was and he didn't recognize the voice of the woman who was trying to calm him down. Where was Alex she was here the last time he woke up.

Rikers.

They had been playing chess for the best part of an hour now. She had told him of the clandestine goings on inside the Isolation unit.

Elias looked up at her. "Check, so this Goren he is a former Detective. Is he a friend of yours?"

Carter was annoyed she had been distracted and fallen into Elias's trap.

"No, but he is an honest and brave cop who just did his duty. Adair paid for his crime. It was quite a masterpiece, how Goren and Eames trapped him."

"Sounds like they are not the cops that you would like to have on your trail. I have heard a lot about them. There are many here who would like to get their revenge against them. One in particular. Apart from Adair that is."

Elias now found himself playing defensively as Carter retaliated with a attack. He enjoyed his chess games with her and he respected her greatly, she was a good cop. He hated the cops involved with HR.

He was pleased when Carter placed him in Check.

Carter smiled at him. "So who is it that also wants a piece of them then?"

Elias took a little while to answer he had to think about how to get the upper hand in this game again.

" A man named Simon Matic he is very outraged still about how Goren tricked him in interrogation. He lacks the contacts and the funds to place a hit on them. He is going to be very upset when he hears that Goren is dead." Elias smiled and looked at Carter as he placed his queen. " Check mate. He has been ranting about how he going to slowly kill Goren and a woman called Maggie. No doubt he will kill whoever had them killed."

Carter smiled at him and stood and said her goodbyes.

Elias returned to his cell block. He immediately ordered a hit on Simon Matic but with express orders that he be only taught a lesson and to make the guards think he was a marked man. He knew they would then have no choice other than to place him in Isolation. He would of course be told that Adair ruined his plans of revenge on Goren. If this Adair believed that he had an accomplice then he would arrange a meet with Matic and Matic would solve the Detectives problems for good.

T.B.C...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these character nor profit from them.

RATED M:

* WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE THAT ARE DISTURBING.

Revenge.

Chapter 7.

Fusco sat in the diner waiting. The waitress walked up and refilled his cup of coffee. He couldn't wait until they brought HR down, he hated playing a corrupt cop. He looked at his watch for the tenth time. He was getting tired of waiting he wanted to pick up his son.

"You in a hurry?" Simmons took the seat opposite him and ordered a cup of coffee from the waitress. Once she was gone Fusco shoved the manilla envelope over to him.

Simmons took it and took a quick look at the glossy photo.

"Fusco you are one cold son of a bitch. She give you any problems?"

Fusco took a sip of his coffee. " No I took her completely by surprise."

Simmons nodded. " I hope she was upset about that whack job Goren. No idea why she was so damn loyal to that rat. He must have been banging her."

He laughed at his own wit. "Copa was an idiot I should have just sent you to take care of Goren. Copa had too much of an agenda with him."

"Yeah well I got rid of their bodies and Eames too. Where is my money?"

Simmons smiled and reached into his pocket and handed him a thick envelope.

"Fusco,Fusco. If you wasn't so damn useful I would take great pleasure in getting rid of you myself." Simmons finished his coffee and threw a ten dollar bill on the table and left.

Once Fusco saw him drive away he spoke into his mic. " Did you get all that John?"

Reese switched off his digital recorder. " Every last word and I also got good photo's of him handing you the envelopes. Good work Fusco."

Fusco looked across the street as John pulled out of where he was parked. He reached into his pocket and threw another ten dollars onto the table and got up and left.

Safe house.

Finch looked over all the evidence they had gained with John. They had enough to throw a spanner into the works of HR but they really needed the Boss and until they had him they could do nothing.

James Deakins had just read through it all. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"I want in on this. For years we could never put a face behind this. Too many good cops have suffered." Deakins threw his glasses onto the table.

Harold smiled at him. "I know how frustrating it is Mr. Deakins. We are doing all we can, but we need to find the big boss, before we attack, otherwise he will crawl into a hole and it will all go back to square one."

Deakins nodded and looked over at where his two former Detectives were.

"We need Bobby and Alex. They would help us to close this and put an end to the corruption."

Harold looked over to where Goren laid. "They were quite a team. I read about them. Very impressive."

Deakins nodded. " Yes my best team, my Detectives. I admit that Goren's leaps of faith left me with ulcers, but Eames grounded him and those leaps of faith turned into hard evidence. They still have the highest solve rate in the NYPD. Whoever is running HR is a high ranking officer in the NYPD or with the government."

Harold nodded. "We have a few names that have popped up but nothing concrete."

Deakins looked at him. "What names?"

Harold looked at his list. " We have a few phone calls that Simmons made to high ranking officials. He has had several calls to the Chief of Detectives Ken Moran and several have been made to a number in the Mayor's office but we cannot find out to whom."

When Deakins heard Moran's name it made him angry. " Moran became Chief of Detectives just after I left Major Case. I know he was on Goren's back from day one. I doubt however, that he has the brains or the powers of organization to be the leader of HR. I definitely think he is a high ranking member of them though. We need to flush him out and make him sing."

Rikers.

Elias had found the corrupt Corrections officer. He made him an offer he couldn't say no to.

He walked into Matic's new cell in the Isolation squad and handed him the shiv.

"Tonight after lock down you will find your cell door and Adair's open. You will have 15 minutes before I lock both your doors. This is the only opportunity you will get so use it. Make sure you dispose of the shiv." The guard removed his gloves and left Matic's cell. He would be glad when Adair was dead. The man was becoming more erratic in his hate and a great liability to him. He would have arranged his death himself but preferred the $20,000 he had received to get rid of him.

Matic was mad as hell. This man Adair had robbed him of his payback he would make him pay dearly. He had nothing to lose. He planned on enjoying himself. For tonight this man would replace Goren. He would have his full revenge. It made him jump when the lights went out signaling lock down. He reached under his bunk and grabbed the broken broom stick and took his pillow case and the shiv. He would not be interrupted tonight.

As promised his cell door and that of Adair was not locked he easily slipped into the other man's cell. Before Adair knew what hit him he was beaten and tied and gagged, nobody heard his screams as Matic first raped him and then sodomized him with the broken broom stick it ripped his insides to pieces with its jagged end. Matic turned him over and spat in his face, then took the shiv. He had to hurry before this pig bled to death. He grabbed his face and carved Goren onto his forehead and then slit his throat he watched the life drain from him.

It never bothered him that it took longer than 15 minutes and he had heard when the doors locked shut. It had never been his plan to return to his cell. He would never see daylight again.

Elias had told him to remain in the cell and when discovered to sing like a bird and tell them that the guard had arranged for him to kill Adair. He took the shiv and held it to his throat.

"Screw you Elias!" He screamed and then Simon Matic cut his own throat.

T.B.C...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or profit from them.

Revenge.

Chapter 8.

Safe House.

Alex had just finished drinking a cup of coffee with Deakins, catching up on old times when she heard Bobby starting to stir. When she reached his bed she placed a hand on his good shoulder and gently encouraged him not to try and sit up and reached over to the table and got the remote for the bed and brought Bobby up into a seated position.

Today was the first day without a fever. She hoped that he would be able to try and eat something. She had made a chicken soup. Her mother had always told her Chicken soup is a cure for everything.

"Morning sleepy, how do you feel?" She offered him a drink of water and placed the straw between his lips.

" Whoa, slow down. Small sips or you know you will regret it." she took the cup and placed it back onto the table once he finished drinking.

Bobby waited until she was facing him again. His memory was fuzzy the last coherent memory was being shot.

"Copa?" He didn't need to finish the sentence Alex knew what he was asking.

"They were forced to kill him, otherwise he would have killed you."

Bobby closed his eyes and nodded. He missed the shudder that went through Alex's body after she finished her last sentence. She had not slept very well since they were at the safe house. She kept on having nightmares and in these nightmares Copa had succeeded and killed Bobby.

She nearly jumped when she felt his hand settle on top of hers.

"Talk to me Eames."

Bobby watched helplessly as Alex shook her head and then got up and walked to the kitchen.

Shaw had been watching them interact. When Alex left she sat down next to Bobby. He looked at her.

"How is she? Was she hurt in any way?"

Shaw was honest with him. "Not physically. I think her wounds aren't visible to the naked eye, unless you really look hard." Bobby nodded.

"Has she been getting any sleep?" It was a stupid question as he knew the answer.

"She has rarely left that chair beside your bed, the nightmares always wake her up."

Shaw saw Alex returning with a tray in her hands and excused herself from Bobby. He grabbed her hand. " Thanks." She nodded at him and left.

He watched her set the tray down onto the table beside his bed. He saw the soup in the bowl he didn't feel hungry, but he wouldn't disappoint her.

"That smells delicious." He was pleased when he saw the ghost of a smile appear on her face.

"Thanks it's my moms chicken 'cure it all' soup recipe. You need to eat to get your strength up. Doctor says that we have to start getting you on your feet and doing some walking." She placed a napkin under his chin and started to feed him. After four spoons he had reached his limit.

"Thanks, that is delicious. I just wish I had my appetite and could eat more."

"That will return just give it time. Right now it is time to get you washed and dressed. Then we can help you take a small walk." She gathered the tray and walked away.

He watched her then realized that she must have been washing him all along. He didn't need to look to know that he was naked under the covers. This is going to be embarrassing he thought. She returned with a bowl of hot soapy water and a wash cloth and towel and started to wash him down. When she reached his waist he stopped her and took the wash cloth from her hand. He noticed her look of gratitude at this awkward moment. He proceeded to clean himself beneath the blanket and then he returned the cloth into the bowl of water. Alex finished off washing his feet. Then sat down next to him.

" I uh... I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep the beard."

He raised his left hand and ran it through the hair on his face. He was shocked at how long his beard had become.

" I kind of got used to not shaving." He grinned at her. " Although it does need a trim. If that is OK."

Alex nodded and smiled back at him and plugged in the beard trimmer. She offered it to him.

" Uh I don't think I will be able to.. uh... get everything."

Alex sat on the bed closer to him and switched the trimmer on.

" That's OK. I can do it." She proceeded to trim the beard.

In truth Bobby could have trimmed his own beard. He just liked having Alex close and touching him.

" I missed you." Alex jumped as she hadn't expected him to speak.

"You carry on shocking me when I'm using this and you are going to be missing a nose!" She relaxed and smiled at him.

" I missed you too." She could never stay mad at him for long.

He watched her. It was cute the way she bit on her bottom lip when she was concentrating.

" How is life at Homeland Security?" She shrugged.

" It's different and challenging it keeps me busy. OK we will treat your wound and change the dressing OK?"

He nodded and watched as she drained the wound and cleaned it and changed the dressing.

" Did that hurt?" He realized he had zoned out by watching her and shook his head.

" Eames?" Once again she shook her head and started to lay him some boxers and jogging pants onto the bed. This time he wasn't going to let it drop. They needed to talk. He needed to talk! He reached out and touched her hand stilling her movement.

" Alex, I'm sorry but I just can't continue as if nothing ever happened. I can't." He held her hand and waited.

Alex wanted to flee, but he was holding her. Damn him! How could he put her through this again! She remembered back to the reason why he had left Major Case. After Gyson had cleared him and she met him outside the office. She knew that things had changed between them. She had even thought that Bobby wanted to kiss her that day.

Then a month later after they had just wrapped up a very difficult case. She had agreed to go for a drink with him after work. She wound up drinking way too much and Bobby had walked her home. She wasn't drunk but the alcohol had certainly lowered her defenses. As she had turned to say goodnight, Bobby had kissed her and she returned the kiss. Nothing else happened though, Bobby had been a gentleman. She was glad because she would have slept with him.

Things became awkward after that at work. He had asked her out several times and she had refused always claiming to be busy or too tired.

One evening after she had once again told him she was too tired she was in her living room and the doorbell rang. It was Bobby.

She let him in and they both sat down on her couch. What he then told her totally devastated her. He said that it was never his intention to cause her distress and that he had handed in his resignation. He was now fully eligible for his pension.

He had wanted more and after their kiss, he was no longer able to concentrate on the job and because of that he had become a liability in their partnership. He would not put her life at risk just because he had realized that he had fallen in love with her and had been in love with her for years.

She had been shocked at his admission and didn't react until it was too late and he had already gotten up and left. She had called in the next morning and told Hannah she needed some personal time and spent the rest of the week thinking about how things were going to continue. She just couldn't let herself do it again she couldn't fall in love with another cop. It was however too late she had.

Two weeks later she decided to drive by to his apartment. The super told her that he had left three days previously for some vacation to Maine.

She then made the decision not to go after him and that she no longer wanted to stay at Major Case. She applied for the Lieutenants post at Homeland Security and got it.

They had continued talking to each other in phone calls or emails. He had congratulated her in her new job. She could tell however that he was purposely keeping a formal distance between them.

She hadn't seen him until that fateful evening when he had been shot. She had watched the Doctor fight to keep him alive. She had remembered what the bar owner had once quoted from Scott Fitzgerald. 'Show friendship for a man when he is alive, not after he is dead.'

It was then she had realized that she had been a fool to herself. Even if she had refused to admit it to herself she had already fallen hopelessly for another cop. If he had died, she would never have recovered and she would have mourned what she had never allowed herself to feel for him. She had survived Joe's death, she could never survive if she lost Bobby.

He had held her hand and watched her inner battle with herself. He knew what she was thinking about and he waited until he felt her relax. He gave her the smile that he reserved just for her.

"Alex, it's OK. Remember I'm no longer a cop." A little tug on her hand was all it took and Alex closed the distance and kissed him, she claimed his mouth and then she tangled her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. As if he was going to go anywhere. He smiled and returned her kiss.

It was at that exact moment when Deakins entered the room. He watched them kissing. Not wanting to disturb them he turned and left the room.

"It's about time." He said grinning as he left them in privacy.

T.B.C...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or profit from them.

Revenge

Chapter Nine.

Pier 62.

Alonzo Quinn stood and looked out over the Hudson river. He was livid. Elias had betrayed him. He knew that Elias was behind the murder of Adair.

He needed to grab the initiative and find a way of joining forces with Elias and his men. He turned and saw Simmons walking towards him.

He hated these face to face meetings. They were too risky.

Simmons lent on the railing next to him. " I have arranged a meeting with Marconi for later this evening. Are you sure that you want to join forces with Elias?"

" We have no other choice. Tell him to tell Elias that I agree to his terms. Are you sure that Goren and Eames have been taken care of?"

Simmons nodded. "Fusco showed me the photos of their corpses."

" What the hell happened with the Deakins hit?"

"We are not sure. It would seem that the man in the suit got in the way. Now Deakins has disappeared. I thought that with Adair dead, that there was no longer a reason for us to still be interested in him?"

Quinn waited until the couple walked past them and were out of ear shot.

"You thought right. I have no doubt that he will soon miraculously reappear. I have another job for you to take care of. The prison guard has become a liability. Only he could have gotten Matic into Adair's cell. Get rid of him. Tell Stoat's to get one of his prison friends to kill him. In return I will make sure that his appeal runs smoothly." Quinn went to walk away then turned abruptly back towards Simmons. " I almost forgot. If Marconi tells you that Elias has turned our offer down then kill him. Then make sure that Elias gets taken care of also."

Simmons watched him walk back to his car then walked away.

Carter stood and watched them until they had both left. They hadn't seen her filming their meeting. After all this time they had now found out who was running HR. Alonzo Quinn chief of staff for the NY mayor's office. Which meant that he also had his own godson killed. Now she had the evidence she needed to bring this organization to its knees.

Safe House.

Shaw had quickly learned that playing Trivial Pursuit against Bobby was a very bad idea. The guy was a walking lexicon of knowledge. Bobby had found out that Bear responded to Dutch commands. So he was teaching him some new tricks that made Harold frown. All Deakins could do was observe and laugh at some of the antics going on.

Alex was finally catching up on some much needed sleep. A lot of things were happening all at once. Harold was waiting for Reese, Carter and Fusco to arrive they needed to organize a plan to entrap Quinn. Carter had already spoken to Carl Elias and it was good to know that he was on their side in this and had placed the corrupt guard under his protection whilst he was in Rikers. On the outside they were tailing him and providing protection, should HR get frustrated and try to kill him themselves. They needed him as a witness.

Several hours later Bobby had managed to fall asleep on the couch. Much to Shaw's annoyance. She had tried to persuade him to go back to his bed to rest properly, he had refused claiming he only needed a nap.

This is how Alex found him when she returned from her rest. Sprawled on the couch with Bear sleeping on his lap. She let him rest for the time being and went into the kitchen and reheated the food that had been left for them.

She found Deakins and Harold sitting at the kitchen table. Deakins informed her that he would be flying out to San Francisco to join his wife there. Until things had settled and HR had been eliminated. Reese had arranged for a old special ops friend of his to protect them, just in case HR were to try anything.

There was a small commotion as Reese and Fusco arrived, and when Bear jumped off of Bobby's lap to greet them, it woke him with a start.

Alex rushed to his side and helped him to sit up. He was still a bit groggy and in pain.

"What's going on?" He was disorientated and grouchy.

Alex smiled reassuringly at him. " Everything is OK, Reese and Fusco just got back. You need to eat something so that you can take your pain meds OK?"

Bobby nodded and Alex returned with two plates with meatloaf and greens.

He wasn't all that hungry but he accepted his plate and fork from her. "Thanks."

Alex watched him start to push his food around on his plate and then startled him when she held a fork full of meatloaf to his lips. " I said eat and not play OK."

Deakins had watched the interaction between them as he approached. He sat down on the other side of Bobby.

"You want some advice Bobby? I would do as she tells you, it is pointless to argue with your other half. I speak on authority. In the 30 years of marriage with Angie I never once won an argument."

He watched as Bobby acquiesced to Alex's wishes and smiled. It brought back so many happy memories of his time as their Captain. Alex had always had Bobby wrapped around her finger, Bobby knew it too but he never made it easy for her.

Alex smiled at their former Captain.

"When are you leaving us Sir?"

Deakins shook his head. " I told you both it is just plain Jimmy now OK. They said that as soon as they have talked about their next move, that Det. Fusco was going to drive me to JFK. I want to stay but I'm worried that they might try to harm Angie. Promise me that you will both help them to put a stop to these mutts OK?"

Alex looked at Bobby and smiled. " You can count on it!"

T.B.C...


End file.
